


Junhyuk missed Hojung

by NoHomoTho



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: After The Unit, Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Non AU, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHomoTho/pseuds/NoHomoTho
Summary: Junhyuk misses Hojung. A lot.A short fic.





	Junhyuk missed Hojung

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough HOTSHOT fanfics that are actually HOTSHOT and not Taehyun+random JBJ member/Sungwoon+random WannaOne member/Taehyun+Sungwoon written by PD101 fans, so I did what I have to do. Please don't hate me.  
> Also, it's not exactly written that Junhyuk likes Hojung romanticly, but I think it's kind of obvious (and if it's not, I'm telling you now).  
> Enjoy???

Junhyuk missed Hojung.  
He secretly hopped Hojung won't make it to the top 9. He wanted Moonkyu to get in, to the world to see once again that HOTSHOT are, in fact, talented; but he didn't want Hojung there.  
He wanted him to come back to the dorm with his silly smile and apologetic look in his dumb eyes, to give Sanghyuk half-hug-half-handshake and to let Junhyuk squeeze him to a tight hug, hold him as if he was still a baby. He wanted to cuddle him and tell him that it was alright, everything is fine, that he did great.  
But no. Hojung got in. Junhyuk smiled and cheered for him, ignoring his aching heart. He watched quietly when Moonkyu was announced as number 10, knowing that the younger probably felt like a failure once again (They had a talk afterwards and Moonkyu cried like a baby, breaking in Sanghyuk's arms and burring his face in Junhyuk's shoulder. Junhyuk wasn't even surprised that none of Moonkyu's friends came, they were all successful and BUSY).

It was May 1st. Taehyun came back to the dorm, huge smile on his face, screaming: "I hope neither of you had sex on my bed – cause I'm finally back!"  
It was no longer quiet, Taehyun made sure of that. He also forced Sanghyuk to swear to come more often and sleep with them at least twice a week – Gosh, he would like to see THAT happen.  
And yet, Hojung wasn't there. He was with the UNB members, promoting their debut.  
It was Sungwoon all over again – only that it was Hojung. His sweet, precious Hojung.  
And Junhyuk missed him.  
Junhyuk missed Hojung.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy, if you read this, I'm blaming you for this. Why? BECAUSE I CAN.  
> If you're not Sammy, I hope you liked it!


End file.
